


Tales from Hellsing Manor

by vannahfanfics



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, General fluff, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Romance, friendship fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannahfanfics/pseuds/vannahfanfics
Summary: A collection of oneshots from Hellsing.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters presented in these oneshots. Those rights belong to Kouta Hirano.
Relationships: Alucard & Seras Victoria
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreword

Hello everyone! Welcome to my oneshot collection for Hellsing, _Tales from Hellsing Manor!_ It includes a variety of stories, from passionate romances to tales of friendship, and I hope everyone enjoys reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. 

I do take prompts/pairing and story requests (in fact, I love them, so please feel free to request!). However, there are a couple of guidelines to keep in mind:

  * If a prompt is submitted, I **do not** guarantee that I will agree to write it. If I feel uncomfortable at the prompt or otherwise feel like I do not possess enough information to adequately complete the prompt, it is my right to politely refuse to take the prompt. If the prompt is from a series that I have not read/seen, it is likely that I will place the prompt on hold until I have done so. If the prompt is from an anime filler arc, I may refuse or require a short explanation of the filler arc to provide me with enough detail to complete the prompt. Please respect my choice as an author to refuse prompts. 
  * Please do not comment with ship hate. I do not tolerate ship discrimination here (within reason, citing the rules below); it is a sure-fire way to earn yourself a block. I am a multi-shipper and don't care about petty ship wars, so it's really quite rude to come on here bleating that I am "delusional" for writing non-canon ships for fun. _Don't do it._ I write your ship too, I promise. Let others enjoy their ships. 
  * Most of the stories I write are male/female, mostly because this is what I am comfortable writing. However, if you wish to suggest a female/female or male/male prompt, please feel free to do so. I don't discriminate against such pairings and will most likely write them if requested, it is just unlikely that I will do so spontaneously. Again, please respect my decision as the author to refuse to write a pairing if I cannot draw appropriate inspiration.
  * Finally, this is _not_ a place for smut. I respect people who read and/or write it, but I am not one of those people, so please do not request anything that is NSFW. Incest and pedophilia are also prohibited. Other than NSFW, there are two other things to keep in mind. _I do not romanticize cheating_. So if I feel your request involves something of this nature, I will politely refuse. I have been hassled about this before, so please don’t press me on it. Secondly, _I am sensitive about large age gaps between characters_. These will be taken on a case-by-case basis and depends on the age of the characters as well as their relationship. I am particularly iffy concerning student-teacher relationships, and those will most likely be refused. Of course, everyone is entitled to their preferences and I will never harass you or judge you if you request something of this nature. All I ask is that if I refuse, you take it gracefully, and don’t get upset if I happen to write another pairing with an age gap because the circumstances are most likely radically different. I promise you that I have my reasons. 



My requests are currently: **OPEN**


	2. Index

**Chapter 1:** Pretty and Fierce _(Seras & Alucard)_


	3. Pretty and Fierce

Category: Mild Romantic Fluff

Characters: Alucard, Seras Victoria

Requested by: Anonymous User

Seras’ eyes sparkled with delight as she trotted down the small hill leading into one of the many picturesque parks tucked away in the London sprawl. Her shoes crunched on the little bits of gray gravel making up the winding path that branched in three directions to disappear into groves of luscious trees. Seras paused at the bottom of the hill to suck in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of earth and grass and aromatic flowers tickling her nose. Then, with an excited squeal, she threw her arms in the air. 

“This park is absolutely  _ beautiful _ ! Oh, it’s so good to get back to nature every once and a while; don’t you agree, Master?” she asked while glancing over her shoulder. She immediately balked, for it seemed her master Alucard did not share the sentiment. Though the powerful vampires were invulnerable to the sunlight— unlike their lesser kin that had been stalking Britain of late— Alucard apparently still preferred the dank dark of his dungeon; he was wrapped up tight in his burgundy cloak with the brim of his hat pulled down over his eyes. Seras pouted at his complete lack of enthusiasm. Thankfully, Integra shared her zeal for the rejuvenating outdoors. 

“Don’t mind him, Seras,” the sophisticated platinum-blonde hummed as she strode down the path. “You are quite right. There is simply something refreshing about a nice trip to the local park, isn’t there, Walter?” 

“Oh, yes,” the butler agreed as he scrubbed pollen off his monocle. “This venture was a lovely idea, Sir Integra.” 

“‘Refreshing’ and ‘lovely,’ my ass,” Alucard grumbled. “It’s a waste of time. Why did you drag me out here when I could be doing something more useful?” 

“There’s more to life than maiming your enemies, Alucard,” Integra tutted as she sauntered past Seras, wagging a gloved finger at the disgruntled vampire lord. “As a centuries-old being, I would have thought you’d have figured that out by now. Besides, look how excited our dear police girl is; do you really want to break her heart by dragging her back to the manor when her little adventure has just begun?” 

Alucard winced as the wily woman used his adorable subordinate against him. To accentuate Integra’s ploy, Seras batted her lashes in the best rendition of puppy-dog eyes she could muster, completing the pleading look with a pitiful pout. 

“Please, Master? I grew up in the countryside, you know, and I do  _ so  _ miss it sometimes.” 

Alucard grumbled something unintelligible and sunk further within the recesses of his thick clothes. When Seras meekly inquired as to what he said, his red eyes flashed within the darkness as he barked, “Fine! But don’t blame me if I get antsy and snack on a civilian or two.” 

“Attack anyone here and I’ll cut your head off, Alucard,” Integra sniffed before looping her arm daintily with Seras’. “Now, police girl. Would you like to accompany me to the pond?” 

“There’s a  _ pond _ ?!” 

Chuckling at the vampiress’ simply adorable zeal, the refined head-of-household for the Hellsing family led her down one of the small paths towards the center of the park. The gravel road then bifurcated, stretching on in a wide circle to ring a large pond. Wood-and-iron benches were spaced out evenly along the pathway every few yards; it seemed this was a popular area, as nearly all of the benches were currently occupied. Seras spotted a young mother watching her children splash in the shallows, a businessman enjoying a coffee break as he read the newspaper, and an old woman tossing dried corn to a family of ducks. Seras scampered closer to observe the fluffy yellow ducklings as they hobbled around their mother’s dappled brown bulk to peck at the little yellow niblets. 

“Ahhhh!” she admired and glanced fervently at Walter. “Look! Aren’t they adorable?” 

“Oh, yes,” the butler appreciated, adjusting his monocle to closely inspect the ducklings as they curiously wobbled over to Seras to peck at her shoes, apparently mistaking the material for sustenance. He smiled warmly as Seras giggled and enjoyed the wee birds waddling around her in a circle, their tiny tail flittering all the while. “Now that I think of it, we have a small pond on the grounds. Perhaps we should invest in a small flock of ducks to liven up the place, eh, Sir Integra?” 

“Oh, I’m sure they would make quite a home of the gardens. However, I’d be concerned about our guard dog getting a little peckish,” she joked with a sidelong sneer at Alucard. The vampire growled, which caused the old lady to release a shocked gasp and hurriedly take her leave. Seras whined as the ducks realized there was no more food to be had and trekked the short distance down into the pond, hopping in to glide gracefully among the reeds and lilies. 

“Master! You scared them away!” she sulked and stomped over to beat on his arm a little. “Why must you be so grumpy? Surely even your cold, dead heart can enjoy something as cute as a duckling, right?” 

“Why has this trip turned into a competition to see who can insult me the most?” the vampire huffed, pulling away from his discontented aide to flop down on the bench. He stretched his arms out over the back, crossed his long legs, and tipped back his head, peering disinterestedly at the rippling surface of the pond through his unkempt bangs. After a minute, he quirked a brow. “I prefer the swans, actually.” 

“ _ Swans _ ?” Seras gasped. She whipped her head around so fast that a few of her vertebrae popped; it was a good thing that she was undead because she really could have broken her neck with how vigorously she whirled about. She keened in bliss as she spotted the poised, long-necked birds drifting serenely across the pond toward them. “Oh, I’ve never seen a swan before!” she gushed, picking her way down to the water’s edge to get a close a look as possible. 

Seras’s sky-blue eyes glittered with wonder as she remained still, watching the sleek white birds slowly approach. Integra and Walter, apparently not charmed by the swans, wandered further down the path discussing what café they should visit on the way home for afternoon tea. Alucard remained on the bench, regarding the young vampire as she slowly sank into a crouch. Seras stuck out her hand to the swans, who stopped swimming to inspect her with suspicious black eyes. She clicked her tongue to entice them over, trying not to vibrate with excitement as one of them decided it was safe enough to venture within her vicinity. 

“Yes… That’s it…” Seras crooned as the swan tentatively encroached, zig-zagging a little as it deliberated how close it wanted to come within the woman’s touch. “I won’t hurt you, pretty thing!” 

She waited with bated breath as the swan timidly grew closer. The rippling water kissed the tips of Seras’s shoes as she knelt among the reeds, stretching as much as she could to try and reach the gorgeous white bird. The swan stopped mere inches from her fingertips, cocking her head as it eyed Seras curiously. The vampiress whimpered and stretched her arm impossibly more, her neat nails just barely skimming the orange-and-black beak of the pond-dweller. 

With an affronted honk, the swan chomped down on Seras’ fingers. 

“ _ Aiiiiiieeeeeeeee _ !” she wailed, free arm flapping in duress and snapping the reed stalks in half. The swan clamped further down on her hand, mimicking her actions by flapping its wings angrily. “Master, Master, help me!” she sobbed, looking back at him with tearful eyes, only to find him cackling like a maniac on the bench. After some vigorous tugging, Seras yanked her hand out of the swan’s beak and shimmied up the shore, cradling her injured hand and sniffling. 

The swan, however, was not pleased with Seras’ retreat. Still honking and beating its wings, it charged up the small slope, nipping at her bottom as she ran around in circles trying to escape. Her pleads for aid fell on deaf ears, as Alucard was still howling with laughter, holding his belly with his other hand over his face. Curious passersby watched the grown woman flee from the irritated swan, her pigtails bouncing wildly as she jumped the bird’s snaps at her uniform skirt. 

“I’m sorry I disturbed your afternoon! Please, Mr. or Mrs. Swan, I  _ beg  _ you to leave me be!” 

The bird stopped chasing Seras, contented by her apology. The vampire trotted to a stop, hunching over slightly as she fought for breath. The swan ruffled its feathers haughtily before waddling back the pond, tail wiggling as it swam back to its comrade who had watched the entire exchange with interest. Once her assailant was a safe distance away, Seras sank down to her knees with her legs splayed out on either side of her, sobbing petulantly. 

“So mean… I thought swans were supposed to be regal, graceful creatures… It damn near took my hand off and then went for my bum!” she lamented, tipping back her head as tears of embarrassment and disappointment streamed down her cheeks. She heard the distinct crunch of boots on gravel and turned to see Alucard leering over her, arms crossed and smirking amusedly. 

“Now you see why I prefer the swans,” he joked. Seras pouted up at him and smacked his leg, making him chuckle with that deep, rumbling voice of his. “Oh, don’t be like that. It was quite entertaining.” 

“For  _ you _ ! I thought I was going to  _ die _ !” 

“Seras, you’re an immortal. A swan can’t kill you.” 

“Are you kidding? That swan had murder in its eyes, I’m telling you!” she insisted, crossing her arms with a huff and looking back to the lake. The swan was now serenely gliding over to some young children throwing dried corn into the water as if it hadn’t just tried to take a bite out of Seras’ rump just a minute before. Seras’ bottom lip wobbled as her fantastical illusion of swans crumbled before her. “How can something so pretty be so cruel?” 

“I’m sure some ghouls could ask the same thing about  _ you _ ,” Alucard snorted. Seras’ back straightened like a rod, and a pink blush shot up from her neck to paint her face all the way to the roots of her hair. Alucard was gazing at the swans with a wry smile. “Some of the most beautiful things on Earth are some of the most deadly.” 

“Come now, Master… Don’t tease me…” Seras groaned, hanging her head as she anticipated the inevitable punchline. However, the tall vampire only leaned down to gently pat her atop the head; as his gloved fingers nestled into her fluffy blonde hair, she felt a shiver of excitement crawl through her body. She peered up at him through her lashes to find him smiling, a rare true smile that she seldom got to see. 

“Me, tease? I would never dream of it,” he hummed before turning and heading back to the bench. Seras picked herself up, brushed the first off her stockings and skirt, and trotted over to him as he settled himself back on the bench. He tipped his hat forward to block the harsh rays of the sun, just his crooked smile poking out from underneath the brim. As Seras sat down beside him, hands pressed between her thighs, she gave him a bashful smile. 

“Do you really think I’m like a swan, Master?” 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I hadn’t meant it,” Alucard replied in a low voice laced with drowsiness. He stifled a yawn before tilting his head, his glowing red eye twinkling at her among his shadowy mess of dark hair. “It rather reminded me of you, running around a building screaming and flapping your arms as you hunt down ghouls…” 

“Master! You’re so mean!” she gasped and slapped his shoulder while he laughed heartily. Seras slumped into the bench, cheeks puffed out in a pout and shoulders hunched as she watched the swans. Maybe they were kind of mean, but they really did look so pretty sailing over the water and shining in the sun. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with being pretty  _ and  _ fierce,” she smiled with a satisfied wiggle. Alucard grunted in agreement, dozing off beside her. 

Similarly, Seras reclined against the hot wood of the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss of the sun against her pale, undead skin. Just as she was drifting off into sleep, she recalled a line from a play she had read in grade school. 

“ _ Though she be but little, she is fierce _ ,” she recited sleepily. Now that she thought about it, the line served as an appropriate motto for Seras. She had always been small, the underdog in many situations, but she had always maintained a determined ferocity— for better or for worse. Like a graceful swan circling the pond of life, she was ready to meet any and all perceived threats with undaunting intemperance. A smile spread across her face as the verse continued to echo in her head and she drifted into the pleasant twilight of half-sleep. 

Though she never would have imagined she would end up like this, a servant of the strongest vampire in the world, Seras couldn’t say she regretted her choice. Though she be but little, she was  _ fierce _ , and she would face even the legions of Hell to protect this beautiful little space where they could safely doze in the sun, if only for a little while. 


End file.
